


pride of mine

by wawayaga



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Marking, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wawayaga/pseuds/wawayaga
Summary: shinwon doesn't like the way people are always looking at hongseok, always touching him- he makes it so they can't look anymore.
Relationships: Ko Shinwon/Yang Hongseok
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	pride of mine

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the backless jacket hongseok wore to music bank during dr. bebe promotions

Jealousy was usually Hongseok’s game. Shinwon was so used to seeing it on him that he didn’t realize what was happening when he started feeling it for himself. 

This is how it starts. 

Black Hall promotions were draining them all. Comeback was always hard but not being able to perform in front of the fans and meeting them under such constraints wasn’t giving them the energy they needed to keep going. The hardest part, Shinwon thought, was dealing with the repercussions of Hui deciding this should be their  _ sexy comeback. _

It meant they were all in black, lots of leather, lots of jewelry. But it also meant that the gymrats among them were going shirtless under their blazers. It meant that  _ Hongseok _ was going shirtless under his blazers. 

This is how it starts. 

Shinwon couldn’t remember which one of them decided they would do funny poses for the group shots after performances. He wasn’t even sure if the rest of the group noticed what they were doing half the time but he knew Changgu noticed. Changgu always noticed. So when they wrap their shoot and are backstage taking the requisite picture and Changgu wraps himself around Hongseok’s back, Shinwon feels something in his stomach get hot. 

Staff shows them the photos for approval and Shinwon keys in on Changgu’s hands curling under the edge of Hongseok’s backless jacket, sneaking in on the soft skin of his ribs; keys in on Changgu’s cheek resting on the bareness of Hongseok’s back. The thing in his stomach gets hotter. 

This is how it starts. 

They get back to the dorm and Shinwon waits. He sits in Hongseok’s bed and waits for him to get out of the shower. He emerges in a puff of steam, towel slung low on his hips, water still dripping from his hair down his neck. Shinwon watches as it pools in the notch between Hongseok’s collarbones. 

“C’mere,” he says, reaching out a hand. Hongseok goes easily, he always does. 

Shinwon pulls Hongseok down to the bed next to him and kisses him softly. 

“Lay down for me?” Shinwon guides Hongseok onto his stomach and sits straddling his thighs.

He doesn’t have to, but he’ll pretend anyway that this is all for Hongseok’s benefit and not his own. He runs his hands up Hongseok’s back, pushing at the knots along his shoulders, trying to work out the kinks. Hongseok groans under him, and Shinwon presses in deeper, works back down until he’s kneading Hongseok’s lower back. He digs his thumbs in hard before tugging away the towel Hongseok still has around his hips. 

“It’s that kind of a night?” Hongseok asks on a laugh. 

Shinwon doesn’t answer other than a hum as he bends to press his mouth to the center of Hongseok’s back. His thumbs keep massaging into the tight muscle and he sucks bruising kisses along Hongseok’s spine. Hongseok’s breathing is starting to quicken, Shinwon delights in the goosebumps that rise up when he blows over the slick spots his tongue leaves behind. 

He knows he’s being selfish but it doesn’t stop him from digging his fingers in tight to Hongseok’s hips when he starts to wiggle under him. 

“Shinwonnie, come on. What are you doing,” Hongseok’s voice is whiny. 

“Taking my time,” Shinwon tells him, dragging his teeth over a shoulder blade. He hears Hongseok hiss. 

“You’re being a tease.”

Shinwon nips his side. 

“I mean I don’t  _ have _ to eat you out. I could just like... _ go _ .”

“Don’t you dare,” Hongseok’s voice gets stuck in his throat and Shinwon smiles against his skin, presses another kiss there. 

“Lift your hips for me?” Shinwon barely has time to sit up before Hongseok is shifting his knees apart and raising up. 

He knows Hongseok is eager and Shinwon wants to get as many points in his favor while he can so Hongseok doesn’t get too mad at him tomorrow when he realizes what he’s been up to- he wastes no time. He spreads Hongseok open and licks a broad stripe across his hole. He can’t see it, but Shinwon knows Hongseok has his hands curled tight into the sheets under him. Hongseok usually prefers to be on his back when Shinwon licks him open, likes to have the chance to tangle his fingers in Shinwon’s hair, tug his face tight to him, force him to go deeper. He hates that he can’t reach Shinwon from the back like this. 

Shinwon takes his time this time, licks slow and wet, presses in until Hongseok is whining above him. He starts to writhe and Shinwon reaches up with both hands, nails dragging red stripes down Hongseok’s back and he grinds back onto Shinwon’s tongue. Hongseok lets out one loud moan before dropping his face into the pillow and muffling himself. Shinwon moves one hand and sucks a finger into his mouth, gets it wet to press into Hongseok. He licks around it, keeps him slick as he can. Hongseok is trying to fuck himself on Shinwon’s finger but it’s not enough. 

“You can touch yourself, you know,” Shinwon tells him, moving away from his ass and sucking another bruise into Hongseok’s back. He laughs when Hongseok moves his hand to his cock faster than Shinwon’s ever seen him move before. 

“I don’t  _ ah- _ know why you’re laughing like you wouldn’t be desperate for it too,” Hongseok tells him and Shinwon can hear the frown in his voice. He might have something else to say but it’s effectively cut off when Shinwon fits a second finger in next to the first. 

Shinwon digs his nails into Hongseok’s back again, drags them up towards his shoulders, he can feel Hongseok shiver at the feeling. Maybe he won’t be so mad after all. 

He lets spit pool around the fingers he has crooked up into Hongseok’s prostate, and tries to make the slide as easy as possible. Hongseok is working his wrist fast and Shinwon knows he won’t last much longer. He spreads his fingers apart and before he can add a third, Hongseok is spilling onto the towel under him with a groan. 

Hongseok rolls away from Shinwon and onto his back. 

“Gimme a minute and I’ll give you a hand,” Hongseok says, still a little breathless. 

“No it’s fine I got it, you can just watch.” Shinwon kneels on the bed next to Hongseok and fists his cock, jerks himself off until he comes on Hongseok’s stomach. 

“What are you gonna do about that?” Hongseok asks him, gaze hot. 

Shinwon rolls his eyes but leans down to lick the come off of him anyway. He’s not done proving his point though and bites and sucks just above where he knows Hongseok’s pants settle, right where he knows they won’t cover the marks he’s leaving behind. 

“You’re awful mouthy tonight,” Hongseok tells him later. 

“I didn’t hear you complaining when I had my mouth on your assh-” Hongseok slaps a hand over Shinwon’s mouth, laughing. 

“Alright alright! I was just saying is all,” he says, moving his hand away when Shinwon starts trying to bite at it. 

“You’re just so hot. You look good enough to eat.” Hongseok blushes a little and that’s that. 

\--

This is how it ends. 

Shinwon thinks he didn’t try hard enough to leave his mark on Hongseok until Changgu gasps in the dressing room backstage at Music Bank. 

“Hyung! What happened to your back?” Changgu’s voice is loud in the small space, drawing everyone’s attention. 

Jinho spins Hongseok to get a better look at the back in question and steps back in shock. 

“Hongseok what the fuck  _ happened _ to you?” He asks, voice low. 

“I don’t know?” He’s trying to get a look at himself in the mirror now, see what all the fuss is about. Shinwon busies himself re-tying his shoelaces. He hears Hongseok’s intake of breath when he finally sees his back. 

Shinwon makes the mistake of looking up and they make eye contact in the reflection; he sees the understanding enter Hongseok’s eyes and looks away again. 

“I fell taking my shoes off last night, I guess the wall was harder than I realized,” he tells everyone before he slips out to find staff to help him get a new outfit. 

“The noonas are gonna be so mad at him. They found that backless shirt in green for today, they were so excited for him to wear it and now they have to find a whole new outfit,” Hui says, shaking his head at the closed door. 

“Shame,” Shinwon mumbles to no one in particular. 

\--

The noonas do end up finding a new outfit for Hongseok, but staff makes him stand in the back during the group photo after their performance to hide the fact that he doesn’t match the rest of them. 

Shinwon thinks he’s off the hook until Hongseok lays on top of him when they get home that night. 

“You could have just said something, you know?” 

“I could have,” Shinwon agrees. 

“Why didn’t you? You know you don’t have to be jealous of anything, it’s just a picture.” Hongseok rests his chin on Shinwon’s chest. 

“Everyone gets to see so much of you all the time, maybe I like reminding them you don’t belong to them.”

“You know, if you get to stake your claim I should be able to stake mine,” Hongseok decides after a moment. 

“They don’t make me go shirtless,” Shinwon laughs. 

Hongseok presses his lips to the side of Shinwon’s neck and bites where his shoulder meets his throat; Shinwon stops laughing. 

“Okay. Okay yeah,” Shinwon sighs. Hongseok smiles against his pulse. 

\-- 

Jinho doesn’t say anything to him when he sees the bruise on Shinwon’s neck the next morning, just shoves him into the makeup chair and asks the nice noona to  _ please try to fix him.  _ Shinwon can see Hongseok trying to hide his smirk in his cup of coffee and winks at him in the mirror. 

They’ll figure it out- they always do. 

**Author's Note:**

> twt/cc @changgukah


End file.
